The present invention relates to a cable removal system, and more specifically, to a system for rerouting, or quiescing, data transfer across a network cable to be removed.
Networking cables are networking hardware used to connect one network device to other network devices or to connect two or more computers to share printer, scanner etc. Different types of network cables like Coaxial cable, Optical fiber cable, Twisted Pair cables are used depending on the network's topology, protocol and size. The devices can be separated by a few meters (e.g. via Ethernet) or nearly unlimited distances (e.g. via the interconnections of the Internet.
In large networking services, multiple networking cables are routed into, and out of, network servers to form the backbone of a data distribution infrastructure. The networking cables are typically ported into the server at a concentrated point. Maintenance of the infrastructure may require disconnecting the networking cables while the servers are in use.